ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Con Incorporated
Comic Con Incorporated (also entitled C.C.I., Comic Con Inc.) is an American comedy comic book series and intercompany crossover published by several comic book publishers (including Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, Archie, IDW Publishing and Image). The series has a friendly comedic light similar to that of the animated webseries DC Super Hero Girls. Premise The series is primarily set on Comic Con Incorporated (or C.C.I. and Comic Con Inc.), a fictional summer resort and 5-Star hotel where comic book characters from different universes enjoy their vacations and summer holidays after doing their daily activities in their worlds. The series features an ensemble cast of notable characters from several comic book publishers (including the Marvel and DC Comics Superheroes), with some characters being managers of the hotel, and most of them being roomers. Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan, DC Comics' Terra and Archie Comics' Sabrina Spellman from the Archie Comics' fantasy comedy series Sabrina the Teenage Witch are featured as main protagonists. Characters who were introduced outside the comics (such as Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, who appeared in Archie Comics, comic book characters from stories currently being made by IDW Publishing, as well as Alien and Predator, who were featured in Dark Horse Comics) also appear. Characters Marvel Comics Roomers * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - A young man who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. He is a roomer in Comic Con Incorporated who enjoys the hotel's sport areas, the gym section and the swimming park (mostly when Mary Jane is in). ** Mary Jane Watson - Parker's love interest. She is a roomer in Comic Con Incorporated who enjoys the hotel's spa, beach and swimming park. She is good friends with Lois Lane, who oftenly meets her in the swimming park for a friendly talk. * Bruce Banner / Hulk - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. He is a roomer in Comic Con Incorporated who spends most of his time in the hotel's gym sections. ** Jennifer "Jen" Walters / She-Hulk - An Avenger and the Hulk's cousin. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's gym sections, the beach and the swimming park. She is close friends with Wonder Woman. * Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel - A teenage superhero fan girl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She is one of the series' main protagonists and a new roomer who is enjoying everything she experiences in the hotel. Over her trip, she becomes best friends with Sabrina Spellman (her roommate) and Terra. * The Champions - Ms. Marvel's friends and comrades and a group of young heroes allied to the Avengers. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Sam Alexander / Nova - A member of the Champions and Kamala's boyfriend and a teenage member of the Nova Corps. He is one of the hotel's roomers. ** Gwen Stacy / Ghost Spider - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a free-spirited superheroine with spider-powers. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she and Squirrel Girl become friends with Terra and Sabrina as well as Starfire, Raven, Betty and Veronica. ** Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a teenager with spider-like abilities who is Spider-Man's protege He is one of the hotel's roomers. ** Doreen Green / Squirrel Girl - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a tough, optimistic fangirl with acrobat skills and superhuman strength, and can communicate with, move, and fight like a squirrel. She is one of the hotel's roomers who become friends with Terra and Sabrina as well as Starfire, Raven, Betty and Veronica. ** Amadeus Cho / Brawn - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a young scientist who is said to be "the world's seventh smartest human" and became a teenage version of the Hulk. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * Thor - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. He is a roomer who enjoys the Gym sections and the hotel's beach and swimming park. ** Jane Foster - Thor's love interest and a roomer who enjoys the same activities as Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson. * Power Pack - Four children and siblings who received the powers of a dying Kymellian and became a group of young superheroes. They are roomers in the hotel and are under the care of Bumblebee. ** Alex Power / Zero-G - The leader of Power Pack and the eldest of the siblings, who can manipulate anti-gravitational fields that can cancel gravity. ** Julie Power / Lightspeed - A member of Power Pack and second eldest of the siblings, who can fly at the speed of sound that also creates a stream of refracted light like a rainbow as well as hover in the air. ** Jack Power / Mass Master - A member of Power Pack and second youngest of the siblings, who is a thrill-seeker and has the power to control his body's density molecules at will. ** Katie Power / Energizer - The youngest of Power Pack and the siblings, who can shoot power balls of energy. * Greer Grant / Tigra - An archaeologist who found a mystical totem giving herself the ability to turn into a cat-like warrior with tiger skills. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's gym sections as well as the swimming park and nearby beach. She is shown to be friends with Sally Acorn (as they are shown in the second issue surfing together) and is roommates with Wolverine. * Logan / Wolverine - A mutant with accelerated healing, heightened animal-like senses, and a skeleton and claws with are laced with Adamantium in his body, making him virtually invulnerable. He is a roomer who enjoys most of the activities of the hotel and is roommates with Tigra. * Namor McKenzie / Namor the Submariner - The mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis. He is a roomer who spends his time in the pool and swimming park. He is also friendly rivals with Aquaman. * Wade Wilson / Deadpool - A wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental mutation. He is one of the hotel's roomers who frequently flirts with the girls, who continuously turn him down for his immature attitude, and is competitive rivals with the Joker and Lobo. He usually gets in trouble with other roomers (mostly the Gym Section attendants). * Loki - Thor's adoptive brother and nemesis, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. He is a roomer who does not take "pathetic roomers" (like the Joker) seriously, but is shown to flirt with the female roomers, including Poison Ivy. Managers * Tony Stark / Iron Man - An Avenger and the CEO of Stark Industries who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is one of the owners of the hotel along with Batman, Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. ** Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Stark's fiancee and a executive of Stark Industries. She is one of the hotel's managers and works as the lifeguard in the swimming park. * Steve Rogers / Captain America - An Avenger and World War II veteran who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is one of the hotel's managers and is the roomers' instructor at the Gym Section. * Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel - An Avenger and ex-U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of a Kree during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is one of the hotel's managers and works as the lifeguard in the hotel's beach. * Aunt May - Peter Parker's aunt. She is one of the hotel's managers and the spa's nurse. ** Beth - A waitress and friend of the Avengers. She is one of the hotel's managers and works as Aunt May's assistant. * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is a manager who works as the spa's makeup/tattoo artist. * Jocasta - An Artificial Intelligence female robot who was originally Ultron's creation, and is currently a member of the Avengers. She is one of the hotel's managers and is the massage therapist in the spa. * Thanos - A mad titan who works as a manager. He is the hotel's concierge and receptionist who grants the roomers their room keys. DC Comics Roomers * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman - The last survivor of Krypton. He is a roomer who spends some of his time in the gym sections. ** Lois Lane-Kent - Superman's wife and a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is good friends with Mary Jane Watson, who oftenly meets her in the swimming park for a friendly talk. ** Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl - Superman's biological cousin. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with her best friend Batgirl. ** Jonathan Samuel Kent - Superman and Lois' 5-year-old older son. ** Lara Lane-Kent - Superman and Lois' 4-year-old younger daughter. * Diana / Wonder Woman - The crown princess of Themyscira and a Amazon warrior and demigoddess. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's spa, swimming park and gym section. She is close friends to She-Hulk. * Arthur Curry / Aquaman - The king of Atlantis, he is a roomer and spends his time in the gym section as well as the beach and swimming park, where some of the female roomers become attracted to him. He is also friendly rivals with Namor. ** Mera - Aquaman's wife and the queen of Atlantis, she is a roomer who also enjoys the areas her husband goes to. She also has a friendly soft spot for Terra and her friends Ms. Marvel and Sabrina. * Tara Markov / Terra - One of the series' main protagonists. The teenage Princess of Markovia with the abilities to control Earth at will. She is a roomer who is under Superman and Lois' care and is best friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina. * Teen Titans - A team of teenage superheroes allied to the Justice League. They are Terra's friends and teammates and are roomers in the C.C.I. hotel. ** Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing - The leader of team and Batman's first protege known as Robin. He is a roomer who enjoys the hotel's sports area and gym section and accompanies Starfire in the swimming park and beach. ** Koriand'r / Starfire - One of Terra's friends who is a member of the Titans, Nightwing's girlfriend and the alien princess of Tamaran. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she and Raven become friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina as well as Ghost Spider, Squirrel Girl, Betty and Veronica. ** Garfied Logan / Beast Boy - Terra's boyfriend and a member of the Titans who can shapeshift into different animals. He is one of the hotel's roomers. ** Raven - One of Terra's friends who is a member of the Titans and a half-human, half-demon sorceress who is the daughter of a supremely powerful and dangerous demon named Trigon. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she and Starfire become friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina as well as Ghost Spider, Squirrel Girl, Betty and Veronica. ** Victor Stone / Cyborg - Beast Boy's best friend and the robotized humanoid member of the Titans who can wield weapons from his mechanical body. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * Barbara Gordon / Batgirl - The daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon who took on the mantle of Batgirl, and became Batman's partner and protegé for many years. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with her best friend Supergirl. * John Constantine - A supernatural detective and demon hunter. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * Zatanna Zatara - The daughter of the legendary magician Zatara who works hard to live up to his legacy. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Constantine. * Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy - One of the Batman's foes and a Gotham City botanist who is obsessed with plants and environmentalism. She is a roomer who enjoys the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is not too close to others, but develops a friendly behavior towards the other roomers, including Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina. ** Jason Woodrue / Floronic Man - A half human, half plant villain in Batman's Rogues Gallery. He is Poison Ivy's silent but well prepared bodyguard who will attack and beat down anyone who disturbs his mistress. * Lobo - An alien born on the utopian planet of Czarnia who works as an interstellar mercenary and bounty hunter. He is a roomer and Deadpool's arch-rival. * The Joker - Batman's archenemy and a psychopathic clown. He is one of the hotel's roomers who enjoys pulling pranks on others, although his pranks usually backfire at him, mostly because of Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina, although he never gets to realize their presence. He later appears on regular episodes being less optimistic and joyful as he endures the attacks on him by a deformed duck doll (which is magically brought to life by Sabrina Spellman). He makes his last appearance in [[Comic Con Incorporated/Your Attention, Please?|''Your Attention, Please?]], where he ends up removed from the hotel for getting Harley injured and taken back to Arkham, but not without the duck doll, which proceeds t torment him again and again. * '''Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn' - The Joker's love-obsessed henchgirl. She is one of the hotel's roomers who enjoys its activities in hyperactive ways and is roommates with Cheryl Blossom, who holds a dislike of her. * Claire Selton / Volcana - A supervillainess of Superman's Rogues Gallery with Fire and Heat abilities. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Killer Frost. * Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost - A supervillainess with Ice and Cold abilities. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Volcana. * Neil Richards / Mad Mod '''- a supervillain teacher and an enemy of the Teen Titans who captures any superhero who interferes with the plans of hard-working villains and places them in a classroom. He is one of the roomers and spends his summer in the Joker's former room (which was rendered vacancy after Joker as kicked out of the hotel). '''Managers * Bruce Wayne / Batman - One of the owners of the hotel along with Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. ** Alfred Pennyworth - Wayne's butler, chief of security and trusted confidant. He is one of the managers and works as the head of the hotel's room service. * J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter - The last survivor of the green Martian race and a member of the Justice League who is one of the hotel's managers. He works as the hotel's psychiatrist. * Kilowog - A Green Lantern sergeant. He is one of the hotel's managers who works as one of the bellhops. * Patrick O'Brien / Plastic Man - One of the hotel's managers who is known for his heavily jokey attitude. * Solomon Grundy - A hulking zombie named after the 19th century nursery rhyme of the same name. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as a janitor. Archie Comics Roomers * Sabrina Spellman - A half-human, half-witch 14-year-old teenager and one of the series' primary protagonists. She is a roomer and is best friends with Terra and Ms. Marvel (who is her roommate). * Chloe Flan - Sabrina's female best friend who is the only mortal besides Harvey Kinkle who knows Sabrina's secret. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Starfire and Ghost Spider. * Harvey Kinkle - Sabrina's male best friend who is the only mortal besides Chloe Flan who knows Sabrina's secret. He is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Archie Andrews, Kid Arachnid and Nightwing. * The Riverdale Gang - A group of teenagers and students at Riverdale High who are friends of Sabrina. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Archie Andrews - A redheaded student at Riverdale High, reporter for the school newspaper. He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends his time in the gym sections and in the sport areas. ** Betty Cooper - A smart girl-next-door who is sweet, caring and in love with Archie and is best friends with Veronica. She is also a friend of Sabrina and one of the hotel's roomers who spends more time in the hotel's swimming park, spa and beach. ** Veronica Lodge - A beautiful, popular and rich cheerleader who is best friends with Betty, despite their rivalry with each other for Archie's affection. She is also a friend of Sabrina and one of the hotel's roomers who spends more time in the hotel's swimming park, spa and beach. ** Jughead Jones - A funny, quirky and geeky guy who loves food and is Archie's best friend. He is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Beast Boy and Brawn. ** Dilton Doiley - The smartest teenager in Riverdale High School. He is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Cyborg and Nova. * Sonic the Hedgehog - The mascot of Sega who appeared in Archie Comics and a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball. He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends his time in the gym sections for treadmill exercises and in the sport areas. He is also a friend to Sabrina, whom others know to have met him before (a reference to their previous encounters in Archie Comics such as Sonic Super Special Issue #10 - Chaos Crossover). ** Sally Acorn - Sonic's main love interest, a leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and a 16-year old chipmunk who is a mature, firm, kind, and tomboyish character. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she enjoys the gym section, the swimming park and nearby beach (as she is shown surfing alongside Tigra, whom she is friends with). ** Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic's best friend and sidekick and an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly in the sky. He is a roomer who gets along well with others (including Sabrina, Terra and Ms. Marvel) and enjoys the activities he is more suitable for. ** Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He is one of the hotel's roomers and enjoys the boxing, martial arts and weightlifting exercises in the Gym section. * Cheryl Blossom - Betty and Veronica's rival and a wealthy teenage girl, the privileged daughter of a businessman. She is one of the hotel's roomers. She ridicularizes Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina as "helpless little girls" or "crying babies", although she does (reluctantly) show them some respect for a degree. She later becomes Harley Quinn's reluctant roommate. Managers * Hiram Lodge - Veronica's father, and the richest man in all of Riverdale. He is a multi-billionaire and is one of the owners of Comic Con Incorporated alongside Stan Lee and Batman. * Omochao - A robot Chao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a manager who works as the announcer of the hotel's TV commercial and also as Mr. Lodge's assistant. * Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis and a mad scientist of Mobius. One of the hotel's managers, he serves as the hotel's official coach bus driver. Dark Horse Comics Roomers * Hellboy - An immensely powerful demon who works for the government organization Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.). He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends most time in the Gym sections to do exercises, as well as oftenly to compete with strong people like him in the Hotel such as Superman and Hulk in certain activities, including . * Lara Croft - The primary protagonist of the Tomb Raider franchise and a highly intelligent, athletic, and beautiful English archaeologist who ventures into ancient tombs and hazardous ruins around the world in different places such as in the Amazon. She is one of the hotel's roomers who spends time in nearly each and every part of the hotel and is roommates with Wonder Woman. She is also a close friend to Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina, to whom she mentors about effective fitness. * The Alien - An extraterrestrial Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. She is one of the roomers in the hotel. She spends some of her time in the swimming park. * The Predator - An extraterrestrial warrior and hunter from the Predator franchise. He is one of the roomers in the hotel and spends his time in the Gym sections and sport areas. Managers * The Mask - A wacky, zoot-suited, suave cartoon figure having the ability to manipulate his own shape and the world around him to a superhuman extent. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as the comedian in the hotel's show stage. IDW Publishing Comics Roomers * Bumblebee - A young Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro. He is one of the hotel's roomers and is sharing a room with the Power Pack, whom he was entrusted by the Fantastic Four and Optimus Prime to look after. He is also shown to be a close good friend of Ms. Marvel, whom he had (for an unknown circunstance) met before. * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Four teenaged anthropomorphic turtles named after Italian artists of the Renaissance and trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei Master Splinter in the art of ninjutsu. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Leonardo (Leo) - The tactical, courageous leader and devoted student of his sensei who wears a blue mask and wields two swords. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Leo spends time in the sports arena and Master Splinter's yoga classes. ** Michelangelo (Mikey) - The most stereotypical of his brothers, and a free-spirited, relaxed, goofy and jokester, known for his love of pizza who wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchaku. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Mikey is shown flirting with the female roomers, although (unlike Deadpool) he is more cautious about it. ** Donatello (Donnie or Don) – The scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius who wears a purple mask and wields a bo staff. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Donnie (like Leo) spends time in the sports arena and Master Splinter's yoga classes. ** Raphael (Raph) - The team's short-tempered bad boy who wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Raph spends more time in the Gym sections for boxing and weightlifting, although he is sometimes pushed by Leo and Donnie into attending to Master Splinter's yoga classes. Managers * Master Splinter - The Turtles' sensei and adoptive father and a Japanese mutated rat who learned the ways of ninjutsu from his owner and master, Hamato Yoshi. He is one of the managers of the hotel, where he works as the teacher in the hotel's yoga class. Image Comics Roomers * Duncan Rosenblatt / - A teenage human/dragon hybrid. He is a roomer who attends to the Gym section and sports arena. Managers * Spawn - A Hellspawn sent to Earth to deliver evil souls to Hell. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as the hotel's head of security. Other (Real World-based) Characters Managers * Stan Lee - One of the owners of the hotel along with Batman, Tony Stark and Hiram Lodge. * Danny Hills - An intern at Comic Con Incorporated who works as a security guard. * Abigail Stone - Obsessed Comic Con Fan and Danny's friend who works as a fry cook in the hotel's restaurant. Outside C.C.I. The supporting characters of the roomers and managers who appear, but are not roomers or managers in the C.C.I. hotel. * Muneeba "Disha" Khan - Kamala Khan's mother. She is shown in the first issue watching the C.C.I. announcement alongside her daughter before going out with her to buy what Kamala needs for her summer in the hotel. * Werewolf MJ - Singer Michael Jackson being turned into a werewolf (featured in Michael Jackson's Thriller). He appears in ''Sleepover Stories'' as the third last figure John Constantine and Zatanna encounter on their way to C.C.I.. Issues # "Welcome to Comic Con Incorporated" - An introduction to Comic Con Incorporated and its roomers. # "First Marvelous Day" - It is Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel's first day in Comic Con Incorporated, and she is given a tour around the hotel by Omochao. # "Roomies" - Ms. Marvel settles into her dorm as she is having trouble deciding if she will either be a solo roomer or share her dorm with a roommate. Sabrina Spellman is also facing the same condition, and both grow closer to make a mutual decision. # "The Joke's on You" - Ms. Marvel and Sabrina befriend Terra, who had joined the hotel under the care of Superman and Lois Lane. Meanwhile, the Joker tries numerous pranks on the other roomers, but little does he expect the mishaps he will endure with the girls wandering around and unknowingly standing on his way. Not to mention a deformed duck doll brought to life by Sabrina which keeps chasing him around until the Sun goes down. # "Sportbuddies" - After a relaxing morning at the swimming park, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina feel inspired by Lara Croft's fitness and each tries a different section for their own fitness: Ms. Marvel joins the Gym Section to prove her best strength. Terra enjoys surfing with Tigra and Sally Acorn. And Sabrina tries tennis and volleyball, on which she is paired with Sonic the Hedgehog. # "Sleepover Stories" - Ms. Marvel and Sabrina invite Terra to spend a night in their room for a sleepover. After enjoying some tabletop games and watching some movies, the girls begin to tell each other some terrifying horror stories. Meanwhile, John Constantine is riding his way with Zatanna to the C.C.I. Hotel at night while enduring a series of terrifying hazards which are based on the horror stories the girls are telling each other. # "Friendly Reunion" - While enjoying their activities on the hotel, the girls are also spending time sending text messages to their friends (consisting of the Champions, the Teen Titans, Chloe Flan, Harvey Kinkle and the Riverdale Gang), who are preparing a mutual surprise for the three: they are also coming to the C.C.I. hotel as roomers. Elsewhere, Harley Quinn, motivated by Volcana and Killer Frost's plans for their own vacations, is in for a long road trip to reach the C.C.I. hotel to meet with Poison Ivy and Joker, but she keeps following the wrong directions. # "Taco Tuesday" - After a evening of lunch with the others, Beast Boy and Jughead cooperate in recording and publishing commercial videos online about taco and its details, including its "unparalleled taste". At the same time, Lobo and Deadpool (both motivated by Beast Boy and Jughead's videos) compete against each other around the hotel over the last taco which is being sold for the day. # "No Babies Allowed" - Cheryl Blossom is holding a warm party at her room on which the most popular roomers are invited, but Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina (whom Cheryl disrespectfully views as "crying babies") are not allowed to join in. Willing to teach their common rival a lesson, Betty Copper and Veronica Lodge convince the girls to make up their own party, which soon begins to slowly attract the attention of several roomers who end up joining in much to Cheryl's increasing displeasure. # "Crazy Vacancy" - Having decided to travel with Volcana and Killer Frost, Harley Quinn finally reaches for the C.C.I. Hotel, but she is still going for another small trip around like Ms. Marvel had to go for. Meanwhile, Cheryl Blossom (jealous of Ms. Marvel and Sabrina's better comfort) shares numerous personality quiz lists for new roomers to answer to determine which one of them will be her roommate. And Ms. Marvel, Sabrina and Terra have little doubts about who the chosen roomer will be: the one Cheryl least expects and wants... # "Dude, Where's That Seal?" - A seal breaks out of the swimming park's petting zoo and Ms. Marvel and Starfire cooperate in searching for it everywhere on the hotel. At the same time, Autobot scout Bumblebee joins the C.C.I. hotel as a roomer while looking after the Power Pack (consisting of Power siblings Alex / Zero-G, Julie / Lightspeed, Jack / Mass Master and Katie / Energizer) and making sure they will not be harmed. # "Your Attention, Please?" - Archie Andrews and Nightwing go for a series of Gym exercises while following Thor's example to prove their own worth. At the same time, Harley Quinn tries to get the Joker's good attention to make him comfortable at the hotel while Deadpool tries to impress Poison Ivy, who is already spending her day with Loki. # "Schooled" - While enjoying themselves in the beach and the swimming park, Ms. Marvel, Terra, Sabrina and their friends run to Pepper Potts and Captain Marvel, who teach them how it is like to be a lifeguard. Meanwhile, Harley Quinn is doing everything it takes to win Cheryl Blossom's friendship so that she will not feel uncomfortable at the hotel, even if it means to save her from staged perils she puts Cheryl on. # "You're Cute" - A beauty contest hosted by the Mask is being held at the C.C.I. hotel, and some of the female roomers have signed up for the show. Harley Quinn and Cheryl Blossom also sign up, although they end up having two hard opponents: the Power Pack sisters Julie and Katie, who had been considered as "the hotel's cutest roomers". Cheryl and Harley individually try everything to sabotage the sisters, but they will have to endure a series of mishaps when they only succeed in sabotaging each other, which will lead them both to embarassing failure. # "Do Not Disturb" - The Teenage Ninja Turtles have joined the C.C.I. hotel as roomers. All are enjoying themselves despite having to keep Raphael in check so that he will not lose his temper with trouble-making roomers like Harley Quinn or Deadpool. Ms. Marvel, Terra, Sabrina and their friends also agree to help keep Raph calm by working to find an area of the hotel he fits in. # "Trust in Me" - Getting bored of Harley Quinn's childish, playful attitude, Cheryl Blossom is at the point of kicking Harley out of her room as Harley pleads for the girls' help with her situation. Terra and Sabrina come up with two solutions: to send Cheryl and Harley to Martian Manhunter (the hotel's psychiatrist), who then gets the two to do some trust exercises so that Cheryl will learn to tolerate Harley better, and Master Splinter's yoga classes, so that Cheryl will even forget why she was mad at Harley. # "Winner Take It All" - The Riddler arrives at the C.C.I. hotel to host a game show he is preparing for some of the roomers to play. While he is ambitious to see one of the roomers win so that he can use him/her for his schemes on the hotel, the Riddler's plans are thrown into jeopardy by Ms. Marvel, Terra, Sabrina and their friends, who are only taking part of the show for fun. # "Pillow Fight!" - # "Elementary, My Dear" - When Mad Mod thinks Loki does not know how to enjoy summer vacations on British fashion, the Prince of Mischief works to prove him wrong. Meanwhile, She-Hulk teaches Terra some more exciting new ways to enjoy the hotel's sports. # "Wanna See Some Magic?" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "Sleepover Stories, Chapter 2" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - References Category:Comics Category:Summer vacation Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Comic books Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Science Fantasy Category:Superhero Category:Superhero comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Image Comics Category:Archie Comics Category:Hasbro Category:SEGA